Olimpiade Congklak seHetalia: Semi Final
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Semi final Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia. 40 orang Nation-tan yang berhasil masuk dalam ronde semi final akan kembali diuji kesabarannya dalam memainkan salah satu permainan tradisional Indonesia. Siapa yang akan menang dan masuk dalam ronde Semi final 2?


Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia : Semi Final

Summary: Semi final Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia. 40 orang Nation-tan yang berhasil masuk dalam ronde semi final akan kembali diuji kesabarannya dalam memainkan salah satu permainan tradisional Indonesia. Siapa yang akan menang dan masuk dalam ronde Final?

Warning: Abal, gaje, OOC, OOT, OC!Surabaya, Jakarta, Malang, Bandung, Sidoarjo, typos, potty mouth, de el el el el el, NO YAOI! Don't like don't read, don't flame please...

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Kan sudah sering diomongin kalo Hetalia bukan punya saya. Tapi punya ngkong Hidekazu Himaruya... *jruscolokeddrawingpen *plaktamparedkertasgambar

Indo dan Nesia merapikan baju mereka. Indo memakai kemeja batik warna putih dan tuksedo batik. (Hngg..., tuksedo batik? Indo: Iya! Author:Emang ada yang begituan? Indo: Ya adalah! Wong saya yang make... Author:Rasanya belum keluar deh tuksedo macam gitu... Nesia:Author..., kamu mau saya jrus pake golok ya? Author: TIDDAAAKKKKKK!)

Hm..., back to de to..., pik (Tuyul Arbana: Haching! Wah, ada yang pake slogan saya nih...) Mereka berdua bersiap untuk pergi ke World Conference (masih diadakan di Jakarta) sekalian acara Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia babak semi final.

Jam 06.30 tepat, mereka berangkat ke gedung WC. Dan demi apa! Ada angin apa yang menghempas ke Jakarta kok jalanan bisa-bisanya sepi mamring nggak ada mobil satupun kecuali punya Indo dan Nesia? (Bosnya Jakarta: Alhamdulilah... *pakegayaSule) Yah, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dua nation-tan kita ini langsung capcyus tanpa halangan & rintangan menghadang dan sampai di gedung WC dengan tidak selamat!

Lha? Sebentar, mari kita lihat dari dekat... *jalankearahmobilnyaIndodanNe sia. OOOOOOO..., ternyata ini gara-gara supirnya Indo dan Nesia. Begitu lihat jalanan Jakarta sepi..., si sopir yang bernama Rompi adiknya R*ssi pembalap F1 langsung ngebut pake nitro sepanjang perjalanan! Wah..., pantes aja..., sport jantung tuh kayak gitu...Indo dan Nesia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh sahur mereka tadi pagi...

"Lha kak? Kok muka pucet kayak sombie idup gitu se kak?" tanya Jakarta. "Iyo, mukak wes persis koyok wong mari ndelok mas pocong awan-awan..." lanjut Surabaya. Bandung, Malang, dan Sidoarjo hanya mengangguk. "Tuh sopir gua habis balapan F1..." jawab Indo dan Nesia bebarengan. Semua state-tan kita langsung sweatdrop.

Kelima state-tan langsung membopong kakak-kakak mereka yang lagi lemes habis diajak balapan F1. Sidarjo dan Surabaya membopong Nesia, Jakarta, Bandung, dan Malang membopong Indo. Begitu sampai di ruang WC, mereka langsung duduk di tempat mereka yang biasa.

~1 jam kemudian~

Semua nation-tan sudah datang. Mereka semakin semangat untuk mengikuti semi final ini. Ada 40 finalis di semi final. Yang kelompoknya masih utuh cuma Nordic, sedangkan East Asia Country harus merelakan Korea berdiri bersama France, Russia, Germany dan Prussia juga nation-tan yang kalah kemarin.

"AYO! England pasti bisa!" kata London. "China-ge! Jangan kalah ya!" siapa tuh yang teriak? Oh, itu Beijing. "Canada! Semangat!" Wah, ada suara yang kecil banget..., eh itu tuh yang teriak! Kok transparan? Oh, itu Ottawa, apa Vancouver? Eh, yang Author sebutin state-tannya sapa? Kok Author jadi nggaje? Biarin dah makhluk transparan itu *Otawa,Vancouver,danCanadapundungsambilberpel ukan .

"KAK INDO PASTI MENANG! KAK INDO! DUNG DUNG DUNG CREK!" Gila..., Indo supporter-nya banyak banget. Waadduuuhhh..., pantesan..., lha ini 28 state-tan teriak bareng-bareng. Semua langsung kalah deh suaranya. Nah, tapi masih ada yang bisa nyamain mereka! "AMERICCAAA! KEEP FIGHTIIINNGGG!" OH..., 54 state-tan America suaranya sama kerasnya dengan state-tan Indonesia!

"Hish..., berisik banget..." kata Surakarta yang jaim. Tapi begitu disenggol sama Papua Barat, dia langsung ikut teriak-teriak. Bahkan pake semua to'a masjid di seluruh Indonesia. Kelihatannya dia takut dimutilasi sama Papua Barat deh... *ditempelengpakewayangdantifa .

Author: OK! Mari kita lihat..., hmm..., terlihat sepertinya America akan bertahan. Jurus tangan nyaplok sawah (WTF?) nya benar-benar menakutkan...

Adik Author: Tapi jangan salah... Jurus Chopin Hard Rock feat Mozart Hard Core (?) milik Austria itu naujubilah ni jurus apa jurus lho...

Author: Benar..., disamping itu, jurus deathglare-nya Sweden juga ampuh...

Semua Nation Semifinal: WWWHHHOOOOOYYYYYYYY! NI JADI NGGAK SIH LOMBANYA? KALO NGGAK MENDING PULANG AJA DEH! *kapslokkudihancurinlagi...

Author dan adik Author: *menciutjadisegedeupilnyamikr oorganisme*

Ehem..., maafkan curcolan ala host sepak bola itu... *huachi!semuahostsepakbolabersin Dan akhirnya, Nesia maju untuk memberi pidato. "Ehem..., mohon perhatiannya..." Tak ada respon. Masih teriak-teriak gaje. "Saya mohon perhatiannya..." Tetap tak ada yang merespon. "LU LU PADE MINTA GUE SANTET SAMPE 80 TURUNAN YA?! FINE! PAKE CLURITNYA MADURA APA BAMBU RUNCING GUE?! APA BIAR SI KODO, KOMODO GUE YANG NYAPLOKIN LU SATU SATU HEH! *kapslokhancurambles"

Hening..., jangkrik pun takut... "WHOY! LU AUTHOR JUGA DIEM!" *authornganggukngangguksambil bungkam "Bagus! Nah, selamat datang di Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia Semi Final..., langsung aja deh kita mulai lombanya!

**Arena Austria-America**

'Hmm..., aku Cuma punya 3 biji di daerah dekat lumbungku, 2 disebelahnya, lalu 5, 6,10, dan 8 Demi Chopin yang lagi ngorok! Gimana caranya gue ngalahin dia kalo biji gue gini terus?!' pikir Austria.

Sedangkan America, 'Hmm..., rasanya si maniak Chopin nih mulai bingung. Tapi gue juga bingung. Masa Hero biji dilumbung cuma sekumprit(?) ? Mana giliran gue lagi!' Akhirnya America menjalankan biji di sawah nomor 2 dekat lumbung miliknya yang berisi 13 biji. Dan sukses menembak sawah dengan 10 biji milik Austria.

Saat giliran Austria, sawah Alfred yang berisi 12 biji langsung diembat dengan tidak elitnya! Yah, mari kita pindah ke tempat lain...

**Arena China-Greece**

"Nggrroookkk! Nggrrroookkk!" weh, tu siapa yang lagi nyetel musik hard rock-nya Chopin dan metal hard core-nya Mozart? *dilemparpianosamaAustria "GREECE! SAATNYA GILIRANMU! ARU!" Whoas! China suaranya maknyus mbuat orang sedunia bangun! Tapi berhasil mengancurkan kapslok Author lagi...(T.T)

Greece akhirnya bangun dan dengan malasnya ia mulai bermain. Dan hebatnya, giliran Greece tidak berhenti sampe akhir permainan. OK, Mari kita liput yang liyane

**Arena Sweden-Netherlands**

"Yak! Hahaha! Lihat tuh! Aku nembak lagi! Hyahahahaha!" Teriakan super gaje itu punya sapa ya? Eh, dek, dek *nowelnowelpipinyaadikauthor Itu yang teriak sapa ya? Di arena ini cuma ada Sweden ma pedofil Nethere, tadi sapa yang teriak? Kayak suaranya Sweden deh...

"Hiks.. k'n'pa hiks g'a d'k'la'in ni o'ang" Lha, itu kayak suaranya Nethere, tapi kok ngomongnya stengah-stengah gitu? Kok jadi OOC gini seh? Mending liput yang lain aja yuk! Daripada ketularan ke-OOC-an dua orang ini... OK?

SWEDEN + NETHERLANDS: "DASAR AUTHOR BEGO! BERANINYA LU NGATAIN GUE UDAH OOC! LU TU OOC! GUE JAJAH LU BARU TAHU RASA!"

**Arena Belgium-Denmark**

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADISEGEDEUPI LGAJAH! DEMI SEMUA WAFEL DAN COKLATKU!"

"HAHAHAHA, TAK ADA YANG MAMPU MENGALAHKAN RAJA SKANDINAVIA INI!"

**Arena -Wy**

"Veeeee! Aku kalah! DOITSU! AKU KALAH! HUAAAAA!"

'Eh, ini orang kok gila sedengnya sudah akut stadium 0.'

**Arena Luxembourge-New Zealand**

"ASTAGA..., AKU LUPA KALO SAWAHKU INI ISINYA CUMA 2!"

"KENAPA HARUS BERHENTI DI TEMPAT KOSONGNYA DIA SIH?!"

**Arena Canada-Kamboja  
**

"Wah, aku menembak lagi..."

"Hiks,hiks,hiks..."**  
**

**Arena Laos-Norway  
**

"Wohohohoho..."

"SIALAN!" *trollbermunculan

"NORWAY DI DISKUALIFIKASI KARENA MENGELUARKAN TROLL-NYA! SEKARANG, TROLL-NYA KUSITA!"

"BANDUUUUUNNNNNGGGGG!"**  
**

**Arena Taiwan-Thailand  
**

"Nah, nah, aku tembak lagi ya..."

"Uuuuhhhh..., Toto~ Serang dia, a-"

"OM THAILAND KENA DISKUALIFIKASI KARENA PENGGUNAAAN GAJAH!"

"Kenapa harus ketahuan Bandung, ana? Mana dipanggil om lagi..."**  
**

**Arena Spain-Romania  
**

"Maaf ya Romania..."

"TIDAAKKKKK! *mengeluarkan taringnya*"

"YAK! LU KENA DISKUALIFIKASI KARENA MENGGUNAKAN TARING-MU!"

"Jakarta..."**  
**

**Arena Indo-Belarus  
**

"Menyerah saja kau, menyerah saja kau, MENYERAH SAJA KAU!" Waduh, suasananya suram banget nih... Dua nation dengan aura hitam lagi adu aura dan deathglare nih! Gila...

"Lu enak aje nyuruh gua... Nggak bakal gue nyerah... Sampe bumi mengitari bulan dan berotasi sambil juggling bola dan makan beling yang biasa dimakan sama Ponorogo juga gue nggak akan nyerah!" Di deretan bangku supporter, Ponorogo yang sedang makan beling sambil ngupas kelapa pake gigi bersin.

"GILIRANKU! KAU PASTI KALAH! KAU PASTI KALAH! KAU PASTI KALAH! KAU PASTI KALAH! *kapsolkauthoramblesketengahi ntibumi"

Hohohoho, memang menyeramkan tapi seru sekali! Sepertinya mereka akan imbang lagi sodara-sodara. Ya, dan Belarus sudah mulai menyerang ke tengah sawah Indo, yak! Bisa ditangkis dan dikembalikan kedudukannya! OOOWWWW..., sayang sekali lumbung belarus harus terisi lagi. Bagaimana rekasi Indo? Kita lihat, yak, mulai menyerang, mengambil biji disawah Belarus, terus, terus, terus, kemungkinan menembak sawah Belarus yang berisi 18 biji dan..., GOOOLLLL!(?) Berhasil ditembak dengan mulus oleh Indo! Indo mulai lari-lari keliling arena sambil kiss-bye ke fangirl-nya dan supporter-nya. Tapi...

DUUAKKKKHHH! OOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! TUGU PAHLAWAN MILIK SURABAYA BERHASIL NYANGSANG DIKEPALA INDO YANG SEKARANG SEDANG TEPAR KARENA PAPAN CONGKLAK BANDUNG DAN KERANJANG APEL-NYA MALANG! HEBAT SEKALI SAUDARA-SAUDARA, HEBAT SEKALI! *aduh,maafkapslokku,kamusayaancurinlagi...

"Eh, author, kita langsung umumin aja yang menang. Udah dapet nih pemenangnya..." OK , deh Nesia... Mari kita umumkan!

"Ehem..., selamat siang nation-nation dan state-state sekalian. Baru saja kita sudah ikuti acara Olimpiade Congklak se-Hetalia... Maafkan kakak saya yang rada OOC akut. Hm..., baiklah, saya kan tidak mau berbasa-basi, jadi saya langsung bacain aja, lagipula, basa-basi tu tak ada gunanya, jadi buat apa. Kan lebih enak kalo..." Surabaya berkata panjang lebar.

Semua nation dan state: "LU CEPETAN NGOMONG! TUH UDAH BASA-BASI NAMANYA BEGOOO!"

Surabaya: *menciutjadisegedemikroorgani smenyamikroorganisme

Nesia akhirnya maju menggantikan adiknya yang berubah menjadi mikroorganisme itu. "Yah..., ini dia sepuluh nation yang akan bermain di final!

**Babak Semi Final 2, jam 10.00-12.00:**

**Japan vs Lithuania**

**Austria vs Taiwan**

**Spain vs Finland**

**Denmark vs Canada**

**Bhutan vs Wy  
**

**Greece vs Laos  
**

**England vs Egypt  
**

**Tibet vs Latvia  
**

**Luxembourge vs Latvia  
**

**Indo vs Netherlands**

Jangan lupa! Besok jam 10.00 OY! JANGAN MENGGALAU UNTUK YANG KALAH! KALO MAU NANGIS BARENG BAWANG BOMBAY BAWANG PUTIH BAWANG MERAH MA DAUN BAWANG DI KEBUN BAWANG AJA SONO! JANGAN DISINI! SURA! BANDUNG! SIDOARJO! MALANG! CEPETAN BERESIN NIH PAPAN CONGKLAK! INGET YA! BESOK JAM SEPULUH! ADUH JANGAN TEPAR DISINI! KALAU KALIAN TEPAR DISINI DENGAN GAYA YANG NAUJUBILAH NI ORANG UDAH GILA STADIUM AKUT PARAH, NANTI SAYA SUSAH MBERSIHINNYA! POKOKNYA, KALO BESOK ADA YANG NGGAK DATENG, SAYA SANTET SAMPE 1000 TURUNAN! MAKASIH ATAS PERHATIANNYA!"

Nes..., mengapa dikau harus membunuh kapslok saya. Bahkan arwah kapslok saya yang udah inalilahi sampe berkali-kali aja masih dibunuh lagi..., kasihan sekali nasibmu wahai kapslokku... (kapslokngangguk-ngangguk)

Yah..., dan beginilah kegajean dan ke-OOC-an nation kita. Dan semoga arwah kapslok saya yang udah inalilahi bisa diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan tidak menghantui saya dan nation-nation yang sudah membunuhnya. Amin.

Dan berakhirlah sesi semifinal yang riuh ributnya mengalahkan angin tornado F10 dan World Cup tahun 3000. Berdoa saja mudah-mudahan di inal capslok saya tidak dibunuh oleh nation-tan penggalau Cuma gara-gara congklak. Jangan lupa juga baca: Gara-gara Congklak babak 2 yang akan upload setelah fic ini saya upload. Saya S-BlAr sang author gaje, sampe ketemu lagi di babak final!

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

**A/N: Makasih udah membantu saya menentukan nation-nation yang main di Final. Untuk kak Sindy Beilschmidt, maaf saya nggak masukin America. Saya pingin membuat fic yang ada NethereIndo. Wehehe... (Surabaya, Bandung, Sidoarjo, Malang, dan Jakarta: TIIIDDDAAAKKKKK! FUJO MODE AUTHOR ON! SOS! MATIIN CEPETAN! Sfx: klik) Fyuh..., makasih ya 5 state-nya Nesia udah matiin fujo mode on saya. Akhir kata, Read and Review pleasee...**

**Dan untuk semi final 2, minta dukungannya lagi... 10 Nation-tan yang pollingnya paling banyak akan jadi peserta babak final. DAN POLLING _HANYA TERSEDIA DI_ KATA-KATA _REVIEW_ DI BAWAH INI!  
**

**_SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA_! INGET CUMA DIBUKA SAMPE _AKHIR OKTOBER!_  
**

**Untuk, Tinusaza-san..., terima kasih sudah meriview. Sayang tiodak ada Liechtenstein karena Liech tidak masuk semi final 1. Tapi Ice masuk kok...****_  
_**

**R~  
**

**E~  
**

**V~  
**

**I~  
**

**E~  
**

**W~  
**

**.  
**

**P~  
**

**L~  
**

**E~  
**

**A~  
**

**S~  
**

**E~  
**

**.  
**

**Didedikasikan untuk orang-orang yang cinta permainan tradisional Indonesia dan memainkannya!**

**Untuk siapapun yang bangga akan ragam permainan Indonesia!**

**Untuk semua yang cinta Indonesia!**

**Untuk semua yang ngaku orang Indonesia!**

**Untuk orang yang lahir dan besar di Indonesia!**

**Untuk semua yang setia pada negara kita Indonesia!**

**DARI AKU..., UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA...**


End file.
